


His Star

by VoicesWithFears



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Ghosts, M/M, angel au, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesWithFears/pseuds/VoicesWithFears
Summary: Henry finds himself stricken with grief after Charles sacrifices himself for his own life.Look I suck at summaries ok
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	His Star

“ Henry? You there? “

The earpiece, still attached to his head crackled, Charles’s voice coming through. Henry almost didn’t hear it over his chest tightening, watching the failing space station get pushed further and further away.

“ Man… that roughed me up. Got him though. “

Henry looked out the window, hand pressed up against the cracked glass. By now, the options for him would appear in his face, but they still didn’t come. His earpiece was ever so slowly going out of range.

“ Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere. “

Henry was starting to become frantic. He began slamming into the door. Fuck oxygen; he can hold his breath. He can. He needs to.

“ We did it though. We got em. “

The door wouldn’t budge. Nothing would break the cracked glass more than it already was.

“Pretty good plan.”

**_“ … Charles… “_ **

“ You could say it was the greatest- “

**“ CHARLES! “**

His voice broke. His voice was raspy, weak from years of sparing use. But his voice fell on silent ears. He screamed his name again, pounding against the glass.

But nothing happened.

It would be another four hours until Henry saw another human again. A soldier came up and pried open the door for him. The smile from him quickly fell as Henry was found, curled up in the corner of the pod. It took another hour just to convince him to climb out.

“ . . . General? “

The soldier spoke to the man, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Henry didn’t even look up from the ground. He couldn't bear to look in the eyes of the man who sent them both on the mission where he lost-

“ The Toppat station has been destroyed. “

He could only assume they grinned, as their tone brightened.

“ Excellent news! “

A silenced followed. The air was thick, despite a cool breeze billowing from the open flap of the tent. It stretched longer, then...

“... What's wrong? “

He couldn't take this. He walked away from the tent, ignoring the response from the general. A hand on his shoulder followed, and Henry turned his head. The soldier slowly took their hand away and looked back at the General.

“ …. Henry, where is… Charles? “

A few clouds passed over the lingering sunlight, throwing shadows over the camp. Henry turned away. The dry earth beneath him grew dark. His eyes… oh.

He’s crying. How long did it take for him to start crying?

Heavy footsteps started up behind him as he bolted. After those tense moments, they paused, then faded away.

Henry had to get away. Get away from all of this. Back to the hill. Charles’s hill. He liked it there. He showed him stars there. His stars. His star.

The sun was just setting as Henry crested the hill. It was quite a distance from the base, away from all the lights and other soldiers walking around searching for a smoking spot. A small overhang in the trees was covered in a blanket, from the too many times they ran up there to relax from all their missions.

Henry’s eyes watered. He missed him soo much. Too much. They’d spend evenings here, sitting side by side. The few times they fell asleep there, was the time's Henry found out that… Charles likes to cuddle. In his sleep. He didn't mind. His hair was soft, and he smelled like cinnamon. His slow, soft breathing would be vented out onto his chest, where he curled up against him. The first morning when Henry woke up to this sight, he nearly had a heart attack. He didn't have many viable options except… stay in his arms.

Henry didn't mind.

He never did.

But when he made his way back to his tent, and looked over to Charles’s side, it felt cold. So cold.

Footsteps paced over to the bed, as the pillow was picked up, the bed creaked, and the pillow squeezed against Henry’s chest.

…. Still smelt like cinnamon.

It's been a few months since Henry was left alone. General Galeforce let Henry take a few weeks of leave, due to his, now very apparent PTSD. Thanks to that, he wouldn't even look at the sky at night. He didn't know why… but it was the stars. Charles liked stars…

_“ . . . Henry. “_

Henry bolted up from Charles’s bed in a cold sweat. Looking around his tent, he saw... Nothing. He sighed, hugging Charles's pillow closer. He’s switched beds, and since no one seemed to mind, stayed there. HIs cot, now with a few spiderwebs underneath it, stood on the other side of the tent, unused.

_“ . . . Henry? “_

Now he was awake. He definitely heard his voice… right?

_“ . . . Henry? Where... “_

The blankets were torn off as Henry hastily pulled on a pair of pants, and ran out of the tent. His voice kept avoiding him… where? Where was it leading him?

_“ . . . Henry! “_

The hill. He had to be leading him to the hill. The dirt kicked up behind Henry as he ran forward, through the trees. Twigs snapped in his face, and bushes threatened to trip him. But the voice of his best… Charles, kept him going.

The hill was in sight. Henry leaned against the tree, gulping deep breaths of air from running for so long.

_“ Henry… please... “_

He could hear his tears. The tears that only came when Charles was hurt. Hurt he…

Charles.

Charles turned his head, and looked into Henry’s eyes.

Henry dropped to his knees next to him.

**“ Ch…. char….l...es? “** His raspy voice broke the silence.

Arms went to hug him, but they just split past him. Henry hiccuped, newfound tears falling.

**“ Ch… Charles, why… cant I? “**

A soft, phantom touch on each side of his head. He looked up, Charles holding his hands just next to his head, a depressed, crying, but still, a grateful smile stretched on his face.

“ Hey, Henry....”

SEVEN YEARS LATER

“ Henry! More Toppats are coming in…. Oh my god you need to- “

Henry nodded, understanding. Thanks to the meeting, Charles could finally be with Henry, and once again go on missions. Albeit, in a strange way. Him being, well, a ghost, allowed him to be a scout from the air, but able to glide through walls. Not that he minded though. He preferred the nights where Charles, as best as he could, laid down next to Henry on the cot, and fell asleep next to him.

The group kept approaching, as Henry ran down the hallway. Turning a corner, he slid into a wide, open room filled with windows. A breath, and a smile broke across Henry's face.

" Nice work Henry! I think we can- "

**B A N G**

The smiles fell as one of the glass panes shattered, and a blooming, red spot started to grow on Henry's chest. Charles's face fell, then filled fear.

" No, no, nonononono! HENRY STAY WITH ME! "

Henry slid down the wall, a red line of blood following him. Charles desperately tried to keep the pressure on the gunshot wound, but his hands only made a soft push. He looked up at Henry, ghostly tears falling and disappearing.

**" .... Charles, I.. I need to tell you something. "**

" Henry... "

**" I... really like you. Always have. "**

He coughed, spilling more blood. Charles held his head in his hands.

**" I love... I love you, Charles... "**

Charles smiled through his tears, shaking.

" H- Henry... "

Charles leaned forward, and kissed Henry softly. Henry smiled as he wrapped his weakening arms around his neck. He could hold him. He could _feel_ him. He squeezed, pulling him closer. Charles complied, sliding closer, holding him tighter. They didn't want to separate. Not for air, not for the Toppats running through the halls, looking for Henry.

Henry's arms started slipping, and Charles quickly pulled back, a dreamy look quickly swapped with concern.

" Shit... ok, Henry, get your arms around my neck. Hold on tight. "

Henry complied, wrapping his arms around Charles, as he lifted him up in his arms. Henry buried his face in his chest. He...

**" .. you still smell like cinnamon... "**

Charles gave out a soft laugh. Standing up, he looked around, then started walking towards the doorway.

" Don't worry Henry.. I'll make sure we make it home... "

_" I promise "_

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much angst for my own good


End file.
